


Day 5 - Comfort

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Friendship/Love, I want these kids to have PHYSICAL comfort, Rated T for unecessary innuendos, Sharing a Bed, Week 1: Just Friends, adrienette - Freeform, not only emotional ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "Would you like to sleep with me?" Marinette suggested, then realized the suggestiveness of her words. "I - I mean sleep! Beside me! Not sleeping like that but like, I have space here and there's only one bed, and I'm small, so gah, mon Dieu, just kill me now."The blond snorted "I would gladly accept your offer. Besides, you look comfortable to sleep with."There were a few ticks of silence before the two absorbed the accidental innuendo."I - I mean, the bed! The space of your bed!"





	Day 5 - Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I'm half asleep. Hope I did not miss any errors :D

The Akuma fight last night took a toll on Marinette.  
  
Not only she woke up five minutes before the class starts, she even fell down on her loft stairs and hit her head. She almost left the house in her pajamas _again_ if not for her Maman who reprimanded her for staying up late, and her Papa who scolded her for skipping breakfast.

Worst of all, she was caught by Mme. Mendeleiev sneaking into the room and announced her presence in front of the class - including Adrien.  
  
In short, Marinette was having a typical bad day.  
  
"I thought you don't have any sewing commissions?" Alya whispered when their teacher turned her back and began to write something on the board.  
  
"There's this Fashion tutorial that I stumbled online," she told her. "So I got inspired and tried the techniques there. I was too absorbed in the project to realize the time."  
  
Sometimes Marinette was amazed how she, a self-proclaimed liar hater, could spout convincing lies out of the blue without batting an eye.  
  
"Oh, Marinette," her bespectacled friend shook her head with a sigh. "I don't know why I still love you despite your naivety and absentmindedness."  
  
She giggled "The feeling is mutual, Alya."  
  
"What's the ruckus there, Mlle. Cesaire and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?" their math teacher bellowed. "Care to share it with the class?"  
  
"Nothing, Mme. Mendeleiev!" the two girls yelped in unison.  
  
"Well then," she adjusted her glasses. "Keep all of your things under the table and get ready for our pop quiz."  
  
" _Po - Pop quiz_?!"  
  
All eyes bore on Marinette who just bolted out from her seat.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"  
  
"No - none, Mme. Mendeleiev," the pig-tailed girl waved her hands rapidly, trying not to mind Chloe's taunting snickers, then slipped on her desk morosely. "I - I have no problems whatsoever."  
  
It wasn't a surprise why she flunked the test.  
  
"Those who failed must stay in this room." Mme. Mendeleiev announced as she packed her belongings. "Class dismissed."  
  
Alya gave her a sorry look before she left the classroom.  
  
Marinette was waiting for everyone to leave when she noticed that Adrien didn't move from his seat.  
  
"A - Adrien?"  
  
The blond flinched when he heard his name, and when he looked back, he was surprised to see his pig-tailed classmate.  
  
"Marinette?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same goes to you." she covered her mouth when the desire to yawn took over. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He rubbed his neck shyly. "I uhm...erm...I did not get the passing grade?"  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"How about you? What are you doing here?"  
  
She wasn't sure how to tell her crush that she also failed the test without making herself dumb.  
  
Their teacher arrived before she could give her reply.  
  
"M. Agreste and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"  
  
The teens immediately stood up. " _Oui_?"  
  
"Both of you must go to the Principal's office."  
  
The two took their respective bags then left the classroom without any qualms.  
  
Once they stepped out, he asked: "Are you alright, Marinette?"  
  
"Ye - Yeah!" she nodded promptly. "I am alright."  
  
His brows furrowed. "Are you sure? Because it seems like you've been favoring your right arm the whole time."  
  
Marinette never noticed that she was _indeed_ favoring her arm until he pointed it out.  
  
"Uh..." she trailed off, rummaging her tired brain for some alibis but failed. "It must be from the time I fell down the stairs...?"  
  
" _You fell down the stairs_?!"  
  
"I-It's alright, A - Adrien! Don't give me that look - there's nothing to worry about!" she gesticulated, and the wince from the sharp pain was left unnoticed by the blond. "You know who I am, right? Me and my clumsiness."  
  
"Let me carry your bag," he offered. "Then we'll go to the clinic."  
  
"Cl - Cl - Cl - Clinic?!" she stepped back. "Bu - Bu - Bu - But Adrien, I - I - I'm - "  
  
"I insist." he pressed on, still extending his hand. "And your arm needs to be checked. Sporting an injury the whole day is not comfortable, you know?"  
  
She didn't make any protest when he unlatched her backpack and slipped it on his shoulder. "Bu - Bu - Bu - But M. Damocles might - "  
  
"How about we go to the Principal's office to ask for medical assistance?"  
  
Marinette was too tired to say no to his suggestion.  
  
When M. Damocles saw the teens, he didn't question their request to go to the clinic. In fact, he personally sent the two there and suggested to call their parents.  
  
Adrien and Marinette told him no.  
  
"Good thing it's just a minor sprain. A cold compress and a little bit of rest will do." the nurse patted her head. "So be a good girl, Marinette, and always listen to your boyfriend."  
  
"What boyfrie - "  
  
"Hey, Adrien!" she choked her spit when the nurse called her classmate. "She's fine now."  
  
A familiar mop of hair poked out from the corridors. "Really? How's your arm now, Marinette?"  
  
"Fi - Fi - Fi - Fine!" she croaked then looked at the attendant with mortification. "He - He - He's not my boyfr - "  
  
"Make sure that she's not exerting any effort on her arm, okay? She can elevate it whatever she wants as long as she's comfortable. I already gave her some painkillers so she's good to go. Also," the nurse pulled out something from her pocket. "Here's the key to the clinic. You can either lock the door and leave, or you can stay here the whole day and do whatever teenagers like you do in private."  
  
Adrien looked at the item with bewilderment. "Erm, why are you giving this to me - "  
  
"Because you two have a pass," she winked suggestively. "And I have a date to catch. Don't worry, I will be back after lunch, so don't make any mess here, okay?"  
  
"But we - "  
  
"Tissues are inside the bottom cabinet, protections are in the top drawer. Oh, and this room's soundproofed."  
  
"I don't - "  
  
"If you have any questions, feel free to ask Google. So be a gentleman to your lady and _have fun_!"  
  
The nurse was gone before the blond could utter a complete sentence.  
  
Staring at the void, he asked "Marinette?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you do whenever you're alone in your room?"  
  
"I sleep?" she answered matter-of-factly. "I mean, what else would I do in the privacy of my room?"  
  
"I don't know, watching animes maybe?"  
  
"That could be you, you dork." she deadpanned.  
  
He chuckled then pulled a chair beside her bed. "So, how's your feeling?"  
  
"Light," she told him. "I can barely feel my right arm, and the medicine is making me woozy. How about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you." she turned to her side to face him. "I'll be honest. You look like you've been hit by a freight train. You're wobbling when walking, and yawning every after five seconds."  
  
"That's because you're yawning too."  
  
"Could be, but that doesn't justify the reason for your eye bags." she retorted with a frown. "Are you having some troubles sleeping at night?"  
  
He paused for a moment as if contemplating for his answer, then sighed "Would you believe me if I told you that I did not sleep last night because of an Akuma attack?"  
  
As far as her exhausted mind could remember, the Akuma fight happened on a different arrondissement and no way the battle noises were loud enough to reach the 21st.  
  
So she sputtered the first thing that came to her mind "You pulled an all-nighter to watch Ladyblog's live stream?"  
  
Adrien blinked, trying to absorb her words for a moment then beamed "Yeah, I - I was watching Alya's live stream! The fight seems tough!"  
  
"You have no idea." she bemused as she recalled the incident. "It took two Lucky Charms and three Cataclysms to end it."  
  
"Were you also watching the live stream?"  
  
Marinette felt the panic bubbling on her chest. "Wa - Wa - Wa - Wa - Watching?! Ah....uh, yeah! I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir fight last night!"  
  
It was half the truth. She was there fighting alongside Chat Noir while wearing her spots.  
  
"I see."  
  
The teens yawned in unison much to their amusement.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Would you like to sleep with me?" Marinette suggested, then realized the suggestiveness of her words. "I - I mean sleep! Beside me! Not sleeping like _that_ but like, I have space here and there's only one bed, and I'm small, so _gah_ , _mon Dieu_ , just kill me now."  
  
The blond snorted "I would gladly accept your offer. Besides, you look comfortable to sleep with."  
  
There were a few ticks of silence before the two absorbed the accidental innuendo.  
  
"I - I mean, the bed! The space of your bed! The space of your bed looks comfy and alluring, not that you're not alluring, but _gah_ , _merde_ , I want to die."  
  
Normal Marinette would stutter and suffer a beet-red face throughout the day, but Tired Marinette has no time to deal with mundane things and will only follow the call to sleep.  
  
So she scooted over and patted the comforter "Hop in here, hotshot. I won't bite."  
  
Normal Adrien would refuse at first, being a gentleman as he is, but Tired Adrien has no filter with a sassy feline tendency.  
  
So he replied: "I might."  
  
It took them five seconds flat to fall into deep slumber.  
  
"Well, look at these brats," a black kwami flew out from his Chosen's shirt pocket. "Still disgusting as ever."  
  
"Don't be a sourpuss, Plagg. They're so cute together!" the red kwami replied as she hovered above the bedpost. "And they look so comfortable hugging each other! Like they're just one piece of a puzzle!"  
  
" **ZZZZZZzzzzzz**..."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe your bug snores like a truck."  
  
" **SRNNNNNnnkkkk**..."  
  
"I can't believe Adrien drools like a river Seine."

The two gods stared at the teenagers who were snuggling each other.  
  
"Hey, Tikki?"  
  
"Yes, Plagg?"  
  
"Will these two ever realized that there was no live stream on Ladyblog last night?'  
  
Tikki shrugged nonchalantly. "Beats me."

 

 

 

 

  
   
  
**Bonus:**

"Rise and shine, young ones! It's past three in the afternoon!"  
  
" _Past three in the afternoon_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check by blog chimpukampu.tumblr.com for some drabbles


End file.
